lokafandomcom-20200223-history
Town Memrme
The owner is memrme (if you couldn't guess) The founding members: memrme, Slade2011, Epicbacon99 (but moved out) The members: *memrme (the owner and town leader) *Slade2011 (the famous book writer) *deathstrider (the towns farmer) *memrme3 (the town wizard) *shannon(insert minecraft name here)(the towns pain-in-the-ass) *Geogreleft2 (towns new boy) *Rapidfastrider (towns lazy person) 'History' It started as memrme and slade2011 building just two wooden slabs then Epicbacon99 moved in so they set up a generator and then began to build walls, and then built a furnace house, a bakery and a restroom. then started mining and found a zombie spawner so memrme turned it into a grinder epicbacon99 then moved out and went to cathedrail,memrme and slade2011 started the hotel and the diving board while memrme got memrme3 and deathstrider. memrme3 started by building a house and so did deathstrider but he also made a farm. memrme3 started an extence mine that soon become the great mine of memrme while mining memrme3 came across a double cave spidder spawner so he made it in to a grinder. deathstrider epanded his farm. memrme3 built a public enchanting room. memrme built a catcus farm and then slade2011 memrme and deathstrider helped build the horrour maze while merme3 destroyed his house to rebuild it again. a while after the horror maze was finished jack___ripper moved in to the town and built him self a house.But soon left again to move in with magpieman.memrme wanted more land so he payed slade2011 to move out of his house and in to hte hotel so memrme could use his land. memrme then made a chicken farm again but had to be destroyed due to lag again.soon jack___ripper got memrme3 to leave the town to start a new town called rivendeal an ocean town far far away.it was soon stoped due to admin request they move out because it was to far from spawn.so memrme3 moved back in to town memrme. then deathstrider found a skeleton spawn so he and memrme made it in too a arrow grinder (mostly memrme). memrme3 destroyed his house again and then moved out again to move in to lakeside but he soon got bored and moved back into town memrme and got more land to bulid a better house and so did deathstrider he destroyed the public enchament room to extened his farm in to lifestock but then memrme's sister moved in and started to to build a house. memrme3 fanily fished his house but then memrme destroyed his house to rebuild. deathstirder also made a sugarcane farm. jack___ripper than moved back in again because he could not aford the generator and he built a pryimd house.But not long after Jack___ripper was banned. and so his house was removed. then memrme said he was going to move out and leave the generator to memrme3 so memrme3,Deathsrider and slade2011 made plans to rename the town Middle earth from lord of the rings. and each own part of the realm,Slade2011 jumped stright for Mordor,deathstrider went for Gondor and memrme3 went for Endor(the dwaren city) and so they begain preparing the town and destroyed the funace house because no used it. soon after memrme changed his mind. and wanted to stay.but then deathstrider went round removing useless things like the bakery. then the new folk arrived Rapidfastrider and Geogreleft2. 'About Town Memrme' Theres a town thousands of blocks away from the spawn, getting their without dying is very unlikely, even if you make it you will be put to the test, no way in and many traps that lie hidden. It will be wise not to go there. Town memrme was named after memrme the town owner(if you couldn't guess that too,it might as well been called Town lacks a better name).town memrme is the admin hotspot all admins like to come and relax in town memrme and make the people who live there lives hell.also town memrme has been defend agaist many attacks most byt the menice(now banned)Bigpizza8 memrme was only every killed once by bigpizza while he was afk at the towns single blaze grinder built by memrme3. but if he or the towns members aren't defending the town they are more than likely killing each other of the fun of it.But in the great war the town was netuiral. and still is the towns members dont get involed with issues that happen out side of town. the only time the towns members will react is when the town its self is in danager and who ever put it in danger will have hell to pay. the town is mostly own for the books writen by slade2011 there are currently 10 volumes.and that fact it was one of the first towns of the server.all town members (exclueding epicbacon99) know memrme in real life and memrme wont let anybody in the town he does not know in real life. 'Current Buildings' Memrme's house (still not built) Deathstriders house memrme3's house slade2011's hotel Rapidfaststriders cobble box (house) Deathstriders NPC trading centre The mob grinder Zombie spawner Skeleton spawner The Diamond thing (Deathstrider calls a Labiary) Sugar cane farm Deathstriders Tower The rest room The slade cave Public enderchest room Horrour maze Shannons house The nether portal trap.......i mean safety thing. Category:Database Category:Towns